Of Childhood
by reniRCx
Summary: Series of oneshots about Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee growing up. Includes some littlekid!Maiko. Do not own, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first posted Avatar fic. This is a series of short oneshots about Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Azula growing up. #1: Mai meets Zuko**

Mai was lost.

This was her first time visiting Azula's palace, and none of the pictures she'd seen of it in school had prepared her for how mind-bogglingly vast it was. The guard had given her directions to Azula's quarters, but she'd lost her way at least fifteen doors, six ornate hallways and two staircases ago.

She was turning yet another unfamiliar corner when she nearly bumped into someone. She lowered her eyes as if it would hide the flaming red of her cheeks and mumbled an apology while trying to move past.

"Who are you?" asked a friendly but puzzled voice. Mai finally looked up and noticed that it was a boy about her age, maybe a little older. He had amber eyes just like Azula's and a nice smile.

"Um, I'm Mai," she said too quietly.

"Excuse me?" the boy said politely. Mai's cheeks turned even darker red.

"I'm Mai," she said, not looking him in the eye. "I'm a friend of Azula's, and a guard told me where to find her, but I got lost."

"I'll show you," Zuko said in a friendly tone. Just because this girl was a friend of Azula's didn't mean she was as mean as his sister. "I'm Zuko. Azula's my sister."

"Yeah, Azula talks about you sometimes," Mai said, instantly regretting it. She didn't want to repeat any of the nasty things Azula said about her brother to this nice-seeming boy.

"Does she? Great." Zuko's grin turned to almost a frown; Mai would never want to be friends with him if she knew who he was through _Azula. _His stupid sister just had to ruin everything!

"Nice things, though," Mai lied weakly, noticing his change in demeanor.

"Nice things? Ha. Right. Let me guess; I'm a lame bender, I'm stupid, I'm disrespectful to my father and grandfather, I deserve to go die in a hole…"

"Not exactly…well, yeah," Mai said, realizing that Zuko probably knew his own sister better than Mai did.

"Well, here's her room. She's inside. Bye," Zuko said, turning to leave.

"No, Zuko, wait," Mai said. "I...I'd really like to talk to you again some time."

"Really?" Zuko wasn't sure which was prevalent; his enthusiasm or his surprise.

Mai didn't get a chance to respond, because then the big door was opened. "Hello, Mai. What on Earth are you doing talking to my brother?" Azula asked.

"I'll see you around, Mai," Zuko said, turning and walking away to hide his scarlet face from his sister. He didn't hear Mai's response.

**A/N: So, what did you think? (Yes, that is a nice way of asking you to review :D) I have a couple more of these in mind, but I will gladly take suggestions. This group has intrigued me since The Beach**__**and my interest was rekindled when I saw the flashbacks from Zuko Alone the other day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second installment of this series. That was quick, wasn't it? Whatever. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

Sneaking around was like, lying, Azula decided. It gave her the same kind of thrill in not getting caught (and she _never _did, in either circumstance), and she was good at both of them.

Her best friends, however, were not so.

"Ow, Mai, you stepped on my foot!" Ty Lee said.

At least she had the presence of mind to lower her voice a little, Azula thought.

"I didn't mean to! It's just too dark to see," Mai replied in a stage whisper.

"Girls!" Azula snapped, making her voice as quiet as she could while still sounding commanding. "We are on a mission, and you two are going to jeopardize it if you keep voicing your petty quarrels." Azula focused, and a tiny flame appeared on her hand, lighting the way just enough to see and make Azula's face more menacing.

"Sorry, Azula," Ty Lee said, still too loudly, to Azula's chagrin.

"Just be quiet," she said. Mai rolled her eyes at how seriously Azula was taking this.

They continued to creep down the corridor, Azula holding the candle-sized flame steady in her hands. When they reached the corner, Azula said "Okay, Ty Lee, your turn to scout ahead. Our goal is the third door on the right side of the next corridor."

"Got it," Ty Lee whispered, grinning. She scampered off to the left.

Azula groaned. "That's the wrong way." But Ty Lee was already out of earshot. Mai suppressed a giggle.

Ty Lee snuck down the hall, light on her feet. Following Azula's instructions, she came to the third door on the right and, after checking again for people from either side of the hallway, opened the door.

"_No, _Ty Lee," Azula said as loudly as she could in a whisper. "That's not the right room-" her voice broke off when Ty Lee opened the door and slipped inside.

Azula ran silently but quickly down the corridor, Mai on her heels. "Ty Lee!" she whispered again.

The two girls reached the door but stopped before entering. "Ty Lee!" Azula said again, growing more agitated.

The room Ty Lee had entered was most definitely not the kitchen. The few candles set up illuminated a large room with a bed, a small figure sleeping on it.

"Wrong room, Ty Lee," Mai intoned quietly, once the other girl had realized they were there.

At least someone's learned, Azula thought. "Come on. Get out and close the door quietly."

Ty Lee obeyed, backing up toward the door where Mai and Azula were standing. Ty Lee was almost never clumsy, but the dim light of the room and the fact that she was walking backwards was setup for one of the exceptions.

Some kind of toy or candlestick or something lay in the middle of the floor, right in Ty Lee's path. Elated that she was almost outside, she let her guard down for a split second. That was all it took for Ty Lee to trip and fall on the wooden floor.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise and pain as she hit the floor. A millisecond later, she realized her mistake. The sleeping person rolled over and seemed like he was about to wake up.

"Ty Lee! Get out!" Azula said. She got up and complied, running the rest of the way to the door. Mai and Azula shut the grand doors behind her, resulting in a bang much louder than their voices had created this whole time.

"C'mon! If we get far enough away fast, if they come to check they'll think it was just Zuko messing around," Azula asserted.

Inside the room, Zuko woke up and wondered what his crazy sister and her friends were up to. Deciding that he didn't really care, he fell back asleep.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai finally made their way to the kitchen to sneak a late-night snack.

**A/N: Review? Pretty pretty please? Especially if you have ideas for stories I can write about this gang. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others; I got kind of carried away. Enjoy!**

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were playing in the palace courtyard, as always. Azula had never even seen Ty Lee's home, or Mai's, and why would she want to when her own was so nice?

"I have an idea," Azula crooned coyly. Ty Lee's expression brightened. Azula's ideas were usually dangerous, rule-breaking, and loads more fun than anyone else's.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked, knowing that Azula always withheld the punch line until everybody was in suspense.

"We should spar, like we do in my firebending classes," Azula said after a long moment. "Right here. Daddy would _love _to see me practicing."

"It's too dangerous. You could burn the palace down. Besides, you're the only firebender," Mai replied logically.

"Party pooper," Ty Lee said. "I'll spar with you. But no firebending, okay?"

Azula frowned. "No firebending? But that's too unfair. You get to use your best skill, and I don't get to use mine."

Ty Lee got a little nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, but she didn't want to argue with Azula. Luckily, Mai stepped in. "Firebending actually hurts people. Acrobatics doesn't."

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt Ty Lee," Azula assured her, her voice full of innocence. Ty Lee knew better than to trust Azula when she said things like that, but couldn't help being assured of her sincerity. "I'll go easy, I promise."

For Ty Lee, that removed all doubt. "I'll referee," Mai asserted. "And neither of you touch me."

"Of course," Azula condescended. "If you want to be a coward, by all means referee." Azula smiled at Ty Lee, as though sharing a private joke. Ty Lee loved those smiles- the ones they could only get when they genuinely pleased Azula. The smile of a partner-in-crime.

Ty Lee and Azula faced off on opposite sides of the courtyard. Azula made the first move, knowing that Ty Lee never would. She threw a small fireball right in Ty Lee's direction. At Azula's dictation, it flickered out before it even reached where Ty Lee had been standing, because the girl was already gone.

Ty Lee vaulted from the railing to the roof of the palace, jumping, over, ducking, or cartwheeling around any fireballs Azula shot at her.

When Ty Lee made as if to jump down and face Azula, Azula was ready. Using the extent of her firebending talent, she spread her arms wide, creating a field of fire that burned just above the grass. Mai shrieked in fear, even though the fire ended several feet from where she was standing.

But Ty Lee, more of a warrior than she looked like, jumped and caught the branch of a tree halfway across the yard. Using the momentum from her jump to swing around a branch a few times, she relinquished the hold she had on the branch, flipped once in the air, and flew straight toward Azula.

Abandoning the field of fire and forgetting her promise that nobody was going to get hurt, Azula shot a fireball straight at Ty Lee. From her position in midair, Ty Lee had trouble dodging it and it grazed her on the arm.

Adrenaline slowing the onset of pain, Ty Lee knocked Azula over with her momentum and shot two quick jabs at points on Azula's arm and neck that lit up like beacons for her. With Azula thus incapacitated, she fell to the ground clutching her arm.

Mai ran over to where her friends both lay. Knowing that Ty Lee's methods of taking down an opponent caused no permanent harm, she turned to the acrobat first. "Are you okay?" she asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee lifted her arm to show Mai. The burn was just a graze, very minor, but already turning an angry red.

"You two should go to the infirmary," Mai decided, a touch of pride in her voice for having stayed out of it.

"No!" Azula ordered. "I'll be perfectly fine in a few moments. Ty Lee can say she burned herself on a lantern. Mai, go break that lantern over there."

Mai was about to comply when she saw that there were people strolling towards them on the walkway. It was Zuko and his and Azula's mother. Mai stepped away and walked back over to her friends, waiting for them to pass.

"Azula!" Ursa exclaimed, alarmed, when she saw the scene in the courtyard. It was even worse than Mai had originally noticed. The grass was all singed along the top, and some of the smaller branches of the tree Ty Lee had been swinging on had been knocked down.

"What's happened?" Ursa asked, unlocking the gate that led from the walkway to the courtyard and hurrying down the steps. Zuko followed, unable to hide the smug expression on his face to see Azula get in trouble for once.

"We –were just- playing," Azula gasped, trying to sit up. "And Ty Lee here went a little too far." Her tone turned menacing and she stared at the smaller girl.

Ty Lee looked away, not wanting to meet Azula's eyes or Ursa's. This was so unfair! It had all been Azula's idea.

Though Mai didn't speak much around Azula's parents or most adults for fear that she would be thought as volatile as her friends, she spoke up now. "That's not how it happened at all. It was Azula's idea, and she burned Ty Lee before Ty Lee hit her."

"Azula!" Ursa gasped again, this time chastising. Her motherly instincts taking over, she turned to Ty Lee and said "Let me see."

Still scared to look up, Ty Lee proffered her red, blistering forearm. The burn still stung.

"Well, this isn't too bad," Ursa said, loosely wrapping a handkerchief around it. "You two both need to get to the infirmary. And Azula, we need to talk about your taste in games."

Mai wasn't sure whether to follow them or not when they left, Ursa supporting Azula even though she kept insisting it was unnecessary. But Zuko decided for her by saying "Your friends are crazy. Especially my sister."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Mai asked, remembering the last time she'd seen Zuko. Azula and Ty Lee had played a mean trick and she and Zuko had both ended up soaking wet in the fountain. He'd shrieked "Girls are crazy!" when he stormed inside, and Mai had been curious since then to find out if she was included in that.

Zuko thought for a moment. "You're the least crazy of all of them. But you're still a girl."

Mai giggled a little, unsure of what to say to this.

"So what were Azula and Ty Lee doing?" Zuko asked, taking in the mangled courtyard.

"Azula wanted to spar. She said her- your dad would be happy if she practiced outside of school," Mai replied.

"Stupid Azula! I have to go tell Mom that," Zuko decided, enraged. "She could have really hurt Ty Lee!"

"Well, Ty Lee agreed to it," Mai said guardedly, feeling an urge to defend her friend.

"Or course Ty Lee agreed to it. You know Azula," Zuko asserted.

Mai surrendered. "Okay, you're right. At least Ty Lee won," she informed him. "I was referee, so I get to call it."

Zuko's face lit up. "Ty Lee won? Sweet! I have to go tell my mom _and _I get to tease Azula!"

Mai laughed again, and followed him down to the infirmary.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? (Seriously. I want reviews!) I went through this one and replaced almost every "said" with a synonym, so I'd really like feedback on whether that sounds good or just forced. Also, am I characterizing the girls right? I like the way I'm portraying Azula, but I'm not so sure about Mai and Ty Lee. **

**(And for those of you who don't know, the scene I mentioned when Zuko and Mai were talking is from one of the flashbacks in Zuko Alone. His "Girls are crazy!" line is just about the best thing ever and I had to mention it :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one's a little different. It's not so much a story as Zuko's and Azula's thoughts on their relationship, as well as their opinions on Mai and Ty Lee. The next one will be more like the others. **

Zuko was walking back from a frustrating session of firebending practice- Azula had learned all this stuff years ago, and she was younger!

_Speak of the devil…_he walked by the front gate to the palace where Azula was just greeting Ty Lee, Mai beside her.

Zuko didn't get why they were even friends with her. Ty Lee was stupid and would always fall prey to Azula's lies, but Mai seemed decent.

He sometimes wished Mai could be his friend, instead of Azula's. They got along well enough. Mai didn't even seem to like being with Azula and Ty Lee.

But there was a reason these three were all friends, Zuko knew. He'd mentioned this theory to his mom once and she'd approved an elaborated.

They were all the best and brightest. Azula most of all, with her prodigal firebending talents, but Mai and Ty Lee were special too. He'd seen them practicing together for fun- Mai throwing knives at points on a tree the size of a turtleduck shell from halfway across the clearing, Ty Lee impressing even Azula with her gravity-defying acrobatics and dangerous knowledge of the human body. It was almost like they were the only people worthy of Azula's respect, therefore they had her friendship.

As to why they bothered to hang out with Azula when she was so mean to everyone all the time, he saw it. He _knew _it. Azula was exciting. Zuko had been pardon to some of her outlandish schemes before, and no matter the intended result, they always worked. Azula could lie her way out of any trouble as long as those behind her nodded at the appropriate times. Her radical ways of thinking and almost grown-up (sometimes even better) knowledge impressed him as well as her friends.

Zuko knew how Azula twisted people around her little finger. His mom had warned him not to fall for her tricks, but it was impossible.

"Azula always lies."

Azula had tried to let Zuko in, let him be a part of her cunning schemes, but it was impossible. Her brother didn't have the guts to snoop around the palace at night with her, even to sneak out and by fireflakes in town when they weren't allowed. He was a coddled little mommy's boy who for some reason didn't like Azula's adventures.

Mai and Ty Lee were different. She had handpicked them as friends from the pool of girls at her school who looked at her with a mixture of respect, awe, and fear. Azula liked the fear. She knew that was why grandfather kept the flames burning between him and his audience in his throne room- to inspire fear. Azula wanted to have the same effect on people.

But even someone as respected and powerful as the Fire Lord needed friends –or, as she thought of them in the beginning, allies. With Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, they could be a formidable team against anybody. Azula liked that. With those two by her side, she could rule the world.

**A/N: Did you like it? I kind of enjoyed writing this; I've thought about their relationships a lot and have trouble getting this stuff into the more humorous oneshots. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whew. Another longer one. It's not my favorite, but we get some more Maiko and an angry Azula. I don't own anything. **

"I think we should play a prank on Azula," Ty Lee proclaimed as she and Mai were leaving the palace. "She can be so mean sometimes. You'll be getting her back for when she made you fall in the fountain with Zuko, and I'll get her back for burning me," she added, disgruntled. The minor burn Azula had given her in their sparring match a few weeks previous was still healing and might even leave a scar.

"What could we possibly do that would fool Azula?" Mai asked, not at all rhetorically.

"Well…you could ask Zuko to help too. He's her brother, maybe he can figure something out," Ty Lee said optimistically. Under any other circumstance, they would have gone to Azula for advice before even discussing it themselves.

"Okay." Mai almost smiled at the prospect of having a good reason to talk to Zuko.

After school the next day, Mai and Ty Lee were with Azula again. Azula noticed Mai's eyeing the walkway surrounding the courtyard every few seconds, and was somehow able to divine her intention.

"Wondering how your boyfriend's doing today?" she asked mockingly. Mai couldn't help but blush at Azula's tone. Ty Lee giggled as she usually did when Azula made some sort of wisecrack, but secretly caught Mai's eye and smiled.

"Hey Zuko can I talk to you?" Mai asked, the words eagerly spilling out of her mouth when Zuko finally walked by.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he said, confused but happy that Mai was seeking him out for once. "Come on, we'll go over here so Azula won't be analyzing every word we say." He stuck his tongue out at his sister and said her name with malice.

"Good. You two go do your kissing in private," Azula replied aristocratically. "Ty Lee and I will stay out of your way."

Mai almost called "Azula!" but stopped herself when she realized it would just be fuel for her teasing. She followed Zuko around a corner. He checked to make sure Azula and Ty Lee were still both on the other side of the courtyard, far outside of hearing distance.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked.

"Ty Lee and I had an idea. We're going to play a prank on Azula, but we don't know what yet. We wanted you to be in on it and maybe help us come up with it."

"It'll have to be pretty elaborate," Zuko said thoughtfully. "We're going to have to think like Azula."

Mai smiled. "So do you have any ideas for what we can do?"

Zuko thought for a minute. Then, a tall cart carrying food from the kitchen to another part of the palace came by. He broke into a smile. "Now I do."

Mai updated Ty Lee on the plan, perfecting the details. In another stolen conversation with Zuko, Mai had the idea to involve their father, but Zuko denied it and they compromised on their uncle. The plan was ready and in place almost a week later.

Mai was nervous because Ty Lee was practically bouncing with excitement. Azula was bound to notice, and Mai didn't trust Ty Lee to come up with a good lie. Heck, she didn't trust herself to come up with a lie good enough to fool Azula.

When they walked in, Zuko stuck his head out the appointed window and gave Mai a smile and a thumbs-up. They were good to go.

A few minutes later, Zuko ran into the courtyard and said "Azula, Uncle Iroh wants to see us both immediately." They had decided on Uncle Iroh because he was probably the only adult in the house who would appreciate something funny.

"Whatever does he want to see us about?" Azula asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. A surprise or something. Just come on."

Azula followed Zuko out, not even glancing back at her friends. Once the siblings had disappeared from eyesight, they ran off in another direction.

In a rarely used meeting room, Zuko had everything set up. Ty Lee (because she was taller) got dressed in the laid out servant's uniform and put on a face mask and a floppy hat to disguise herself. The fastest runner of the bunch, she would be gone before Azula even knew what had happened.

Mai made sure the pitchers of watermelon juice on the top of the cart were full to the brim, and checked Ty Lee's disguise. She was wearing a pair of tall shoes (Mai wondered where Zuko had gotten the lady's shoes, but decided that it was none of her business if Zuko liked to play dress-up in his spare time), making her tall enough to be mistaken for a small adult.

Mai helped Ty Lee push the cart to the corner of the hallway and they waited for Zuko and Azula to come from the other side.

Azula, already annoyed from having taken Zuko's pointless detour that gave the girls time to set up, took no notice of the little servant pushing the top-heavy food cart. From next to her, Zuko suppressed a grin.

Ty Lee was careful to push the cart slowly enough so that she would be at Iroh's office door at the same time as Zuko and Azula. Mai leaned against the wall around the corner, wishing she could watch but knowing that it would give it all away.

The timing was beautiful. Zuko was in the process of opening the door to Iroh's office when Ty Lee let the cart tip just a little. It was enough for the watermelon juice to spill all over them (they had decided that Zuko had to get splashed too, or Azula would know it was them).

Mai heard Ty Lee pattering off, and Mai followed he lead. Ty Lee was to leave the clothes in Zuko's room, and they would rendezvous at the courtyard as though they had been there all along.

"YOU! COME BACK HERE!" Azula bellowed at Ty Lee's disappearing form. Zuko could see that she was completely outraged. So much so, she probably forgot Iroh's door was open in front of them.

But Zuko, having planned this, did. And the scene inside was not what he had expected.

Their father was inside, talking to Iroh. At least, he had probably been before the children had appeared outside the door doused in watermelon juice. Now, both were staring, Iroh perplexed and amused, and Ozai annoyed, turning angry.

"Azula?" their father questioned, of course addressing her first. "What are you doing here? And looking like that! This behavior is unacceptable, coming from either of you!"

Azula ran off, and Zuko followed, as shocked as his sister that their father had been present. He followed her all the way to the courtyard.

"No!" Azula yelled, releasing a column of fire towards the sky. She cut it off and firebent some more, singeing some of her juice-stained hair.

Zuko was surprised. He hadn't expected Azula to get _this _angry over the joke. But then, they hadn't counted on their dad being there either. Well, she would have gone all out on any of them, so it was only fair.

"Azula, calm down," Mai ordered in a stoic voice, she and Ty Lee backing away from the firebending. To everyone's surprise, Azula actually did so. But her expression remained deadly.

"You," she said, turning her head so she could see Zuko and her friends. "It was all you. You, Zuko, invited me to Uncle's room for no reason, and you two haven't even asked me what happened. This is YOUR FAULT." On the last words, Azula created a ring with firebending that had the girls scurry away even more. Luckily, and almost surprisingly, she let it dissipate before it could harm anyone.

"Azula. It was a joke. Not a big deal," Zuko answered, admitting to the prank, but playing it casually.

"Not a _big deal_?" Azula repeated, her voice still full of malice. "Of course it's not a big deal to you, moron. Daddy doesn't care about you like he does about me. And you two!" she turned to the girls across the courtyard. "Trying to prove you're better than me? How many times will I need to prove that you're not? I am the _best _firebender, I'm smarter than all of you combined, and most of all, _I _don't need to use stupid pranks to prove myself!"

Azula stormed off in the direction of her room to clean up. Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee looked at each other, all shell-shocked from Azula's yelling and Ty Lee close to tears.

All of a sudden, Zuko started laughing. "It worked!" he said. "She found out it was us, but it worked!"

Mai started giggling along with him, and even Ty Lee saw his point eventually.

Needless to say, none of them ever attempted a prank on Azula again.

**A/N: Review! I love writing these characters, they're so cute. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Random Maiko. I think this may be my last one. **** I've really enjoyed writing these, though! **

It had been almost a month since Mai had seen Azula. The last time had been the day before Fire Lord Azulon's funeral, Azula's last day at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. The princess had spent the day bragging about her new duties with her father as Fire Lord.

Part of her was glad to be rid of her friend. Azula's pranks had sometimes gotten out of hand, and she could be downright mean sometimes. But Mai also missed being with Azula and Ty Lee (of course, she still saw Ty Lee at school, but it wasn't the same without their leader) and the fun and challenge that came with it.

There was another thing she missed about Azula, Mai contemplated one day as she was walking home from school- the escape she provided. Her parents had encouraged their friendship, thinking it would be beneficial to her father's stupid political career if their daughter was friends with the fire princess. But when she wasn't with Azula, she was expected home promptly after school to be the perfect little politician's daughter for her parents. It was _suffocating. _

"Mai!" someone called from behind her, and she turned around with a blank expression. She allowed herself to smile a little when she saw who it was.

Unsurprisingly, Mai hadn't seen Zuko since Azulon's funeral, either. It was odd to think of her once sort-of friend as heir to the throne, but he really was.

"Hi," the prince said breathlessly when he finally caught up with her.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

There was an awkward silence. "What are you doing here?" Mai continued.

"My uncle wanted to take me and Azula shopping in the village," he said. "Of course, she ran off. My uncle told me to wait in the store we were in while he found her."

"So you ran off," Mai guessed, amused.

"Well, I saw you and just wanted to say hi." Mai didn't miss Zuko's slight blush. "It's been awhile."

"So what have you been doing? How's Azula?" the diplomatic skills that had been drilled into Mai all her life dictated that she should ask questions.

"Practicing. Studying. Learning firebending. Getting yelled at by my dad and firebending instructor for not being as good as _Azula," _he answered. "Who is doing great, of course."

Mai didn't know what to say to this.

"So, what's up with you?" Zuko continued after another silence.

"School. Uh, not much else," Mai didn't feel the need to speak about her home life, which consisted mainly of reading, doing her homework, playing with knives, and being lectured by her parents.

"I should probably be getting back to the store," Zuko said. "Uncle will be looking for me."

"Okay, bye. Good luck with…everything," Mai said.

"You too! Bye!" Zuko called as he walked away.

Mai saw Zuko in passing when Azula finally started inviting her and Ty Lee over again, but the next time they spoke, six years had passed and they would be enemies.

**A/N: I don't really like the way I'm ending this, but you can definitely expect to see more about these guys from me later! Review, and have a nice day! **


End file.
